


Letting Go

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2019 [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Douglas Adams, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: “Don't worry. Everything is getting nicely out of control.”― Douglas Adams





	Letting Go

"Close your eyes."

"Strange. You know -"

"Yes. I do. Close your eyes."

In spite of every internal and external alarm going off, Tony closed his eyes, and tried to remember to breathe, and the fact that he trusted the man behind him more than he had ever trusted anyone before. He was still working out why, but for the moment, he let it go, and let himself relax against Stephen's chest.

"You've been up for two days, you've barely eaten - no. Shh."

 

"Open your eyes."

Tony had no choice but to follow the command and slowly opened his eyes. They were no longer in his workshop, or anywhere he had ever been before that he could remember, and he briefly wondered if he had been portaled to another planet, but Stephen understood his issues with space, so he wouldn't have done that to him. He racked his brain for a moment before Stephen whispered at his ear, "my family's farm, it's mine now. I come here when everything is too much." Tony looked up into his golden eyes and for a moment he could see the young boy who ran through the fields they were currently sitting in, and he understood what it meant that he had brought him here.

"How long can we stay?" He found himself whispering, though he wasn't sure why.

"As long as you need to." The usually deep commanding voice was soft, and he paused then pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. "Rest, then we'll go eat."

"Cheeseburgers?" He murmured hopefully, as he closed his eyes again.

"I think that can be arranged," Stephen snorted, as Mina curled herself around both of them as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
